


Words Of Wisdom

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Annis find they have some things in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Of Wisdom

**Title:** **Words Of Wisdom**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Annis, OC  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 434**  
 **Summary:** Gwen and Annis find they have some things in common.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from mara93:** Gwen's first time meeting Queen Annis

 **Words Of Wisdom**  
It was a very auspicious day, the Queen of Carleon, Queen Annis was arriving. She and Arthur was signing a treaty with the kingdom of Carleon. Queen Annis was coming to Camelot for a celebration feast. She had never been to Camelot before.

Gwen was excited. She was about to meet Queen Annis for the first time. Arthur had spoken of her with such great respect that she was almost in awe of the woman. Gwen took special care of her appearance that morning. She made sure she looked every bit a queen.

Greeting the visiting Royalty was something that Arthur usually handled alone but he requested that Gwen be there today with him. Gwen joined Arthur on the steps of the palace just as queen Annis’ party was making their way into the courtyard. Queen Annis was about to arrive at any minute.

When Queen Annis got off her horse and walked ip to Arthur and Guinevere she smiled warmly. Gwen didn’t expect that. Arthur had described her as stoic and formidable nor warm or friendly.

“Welcome Queen Annis of Carleon. Your presence honors us.” Arthur said. “May I present my wife and Queen, Guinevere.”

Queen Annis smiled. “Thank you for so grand a welcome Arthur. Guinevere I have heard much of you. It was all favorable by the way. I feel you are the reason for this treaty.”

“I had no part in it, Your Majesty.” Gwen said.

“Please call me Annis. May I call you Guinevere?”

“Only Arthur calls me that.” She looked at Arthur with love then back to Annis and smiled. “Please it’s Gwen.”

“Gwen, if a King has a strong Queen then he is a good King.” Queen Annis said. “If a King has a weak and temperamental Queen, he is doomed for all eternity. That is something my husband’s mother told me. I feel you are a strong Queen and that will make Arthur a good King, maybe even a great one in time.”

Gwen was pleased to hear her praise Arthur. “Thank you Annis. I shall always remember your words. Gwen waved her maid forward. This is Lily. She will attend you while you are here.”

“You give up your maid for me?” Queen Annis asked.

“I fear that serving me is quite boring. I do so much for myself.”

Queen Annis laughed. “Then we already have much in common.”

“Please allow me to show you to your chambers.” Gwen said.

Annis nodded. She looked at Arthur. “There may be hope for you yet young Pendragon.” She laughed as she followed Gwen to the guest chambers.


End file.
